Non-typhoidal Salmonella enterica subspecies enterica (S. enterica) is responsible for a substantial proportion of global food-borne gastroenteritis outbreaks and has already been used for bioterrorism. In addition, there has been a worldwide increase in antibiotic-resistant S. enterica, including integron-associated multi-drug resistance. These findings are of concern due to the ongoing bioterrorist threat that S. enterica infection poses to military and civilian populations. Therefore, rapid detection of outbreaks and drug resistance, as well as forensic analysis of strains used for bioterrorism, are critical to public safety. This project proposes to develop rapid molecular methods for the surveillance, detection and characterization of S. enterica outbreaks. Central to this proposal is the identification of integron-mediated drug resistance determinants and the development of a virtual phenotype approach for the detection of multi-drug resistant S. enterica. The specific aims of the project are to develop and validate 1) standardized, high-throughput methods for rapid detection and characterization of integron-mediated MDR in S. enterica and 2) molecular methods for rapid outbreak detection among S. enterica serovars.